I'll always come back I promise
by rileyonline
Summary: Rose returns from the Parallel Universe. But something terrible has happened, and she's not the cockney Rose the Doctor once knew. Evil!Roseish. 10rose. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue I

**(A/N) Well, here goes! I hope this'll be less confusing lol. Don't give up on me yet!**

This is the story of war on earth.

It was dark; the streets were empty. The streetlamps were that deep, fuzzy orange that lit only the few metres surrounding them. Though everything appeared to be lifeless, it was anything but silent. There were echoes of gunfire and electronic weaponry. A few miles west there was a war going on, between Men, Cybermen, and Daleks.

Temporal Shift.

The Black Dalek had found a way to stop being sucked into the void, and by doing so had managed to open it again. It alone had understood how to re-open it, and reinforce the breach. Sending the Universe into turmoil.

Yet still, there was one thing, one person, that the Black Dalek hadn't counted on. But the Torchwood Institute, however, had.

Two months earlier a new employee had enrolled, claiming that she had 'a lot of alien knowledge'. But it wasn't just alien _knowledge_ that she had. The Bad Wolf, the one, all-consuming entity that bound all Universes, Parallel or not, together, had awoken inside her.

The eerie emptiness in the streets was broken by the sound of the same employee running, being pursued by a group of assassins armed with machine guns. She soon tripped, then got up again, muttering manically to herself.

"Run… run… RUN!" She panicked, now doing a kind of run-limp. She soon found her way to her house that she still shared with her parents. She slammed the door behind her. But then she sensed something wrong about the house. She turned around, and screamed.

To anyone else, the scream would've sounded ordinary **(A/N - perhaps not the best word to use lol)**, but to the assassins it was deafening, an unearthly, deafening scream that was wreathed with pain and anger. Each one of them dropped their guns and clapped their hands to their ears, trying to block out the noise.

What Rose had seen was the bodies of her Mum, her Dad, and Mickey, all lined up on the floor. Who and why, didn't matter to Rose anymore. For the Bad Wolf had heard her pain, and, summoning it's power, she was about to fight against God for dealing out all this pain to her.

This is the story of war on earth…

This is the story of how the Bad Wolf claimed it's revenge.

**(A/N) So… what did you think? Gotta tell me, good or bad, because otherwise I won't improve and I'll probably end up at another dead end. Thanks very much for the previous reviews on this story.**


	2. Prologue II

**(A/N) Sorry for the wait. Here it is. **

Once the screaming had stopped in their heads, some ten minutes later, the leader of the group made a hand action, and the assassins picked up their guns, and pointed them at the door,

"On three… 1… 2…!" The door exploded outwards, shattering each and every one of them with splinters, and a tear-ridden Rose was standing there. At least they thought it was Rose. It was strange, because she didn't look angry, she had a vacant look on her tearstained face, almost as though she wasn't really there, the main things that were different was the fact that her pupils were thrice their normal size and her hands were surrounded by what looked like golden electricity.

"FIRE!" She looked straight ahead, and each of the bullets stopped near her then immediately twisted around to face their conjurers.

The last thing that each of them saw was their bullet soaring back towards them.

Rose walked forwards as each of the men slumped to the ground. As she walked her appearance started to change, her hair to a black with pure gold streaks, her clothes tingeing to black, in contrast her skin grew paler and paler. The more magic that was summoned by the Bad Wolf, the less human she became. The more inhuman she became, the more merciless she felt.

The more merciless she felt, the more anger she could unleash.

She paused for a moment, reaching a field: she could see the battle in the distance.

The Dalek and Cybermen's sensors picked up the extreme danger first and immediately made for the breach. The humans, none the wiser, cheered, believing they were forcing them to run off. They didn't realise what was happening till it was too late. They all began to feel an eerie chill, they looked around, wondering what the cause of it was, and there Rose was, standing there, seemingly now completely outlined by the gold aura.

There were still Daleks and Cybermen among the crowd, but even then, Rose's wrath was far too fresh to distinguish between who was human and who wasn't. It wasn't the Daleks and Cybermen that had killed her family, after all.

She rose up into the air, one of them had the initiative and shouted, 'RUN', many ran, following the Daleks. But some were stood, transfixed with fear and utmost disbelief.

When she'd reached about ten metres, the magicks escaped her hands and surrounded her; she closed her eyes and threw her head back. An extreme shockwave emanated from her with the power of four nuclear bombs, striking down and obliterating all that got in its path. Several of the Daleks and Cybermen were killed just before they made it to the Breach.

Slowly, Rose found her way back to the ground, the magicks dissipating around her. She looked around at the mess, horrified at what she'd just done.

"No turning back now." She said in a monotone, she paused, then realised there was one more person standing in front of her, shock written all over his face. Jake.

"Rose… what…?" He looked around at the sheer destruction surrounding them. The closest thing to hell-on-earth he'd ever seen. "What have you done?"

"You have eyes of your own. See what you can deduce."

"Yeah, but… Rose – this isn't you! You've – you've killed practically half of the british population! And more – that shockwave-!"

"Save the lecture. I don't need it."

"Rose… I know something _bad_ has happened but… you can't-!"

"Know?" She snarled, "You don't _know_ anything, so don't you _dare_ think you can empathise. Now… if you don't mind. _Get out of my way._" A bolt of her magicks struck him with the force of a hurricane, throwing him away from her and into the Void. She took one last look at the ruin she was about to leave behind her and said softly. "Shame. Wish I had a camera."

**(A/N) Like? Dislike? Love? Hate? Your choice, as is reviewing :D**


	3. Ch 1: The Warning

**(A/N) HUGE apologies for the wait. Pre-warning, I don't like this chapter. No, I hate it. But there you go. Plus it's short and kind of annoying (to me anyway). But it'll get better after this. Hopefully. **

The Doctor could sense something was about to happen. It could be bad, could be good, and could be, well, ok. He was about to meet with the Face of Boe for the third and last time, he knew that much. But something much bigger was about to happen. The whole Universe seemed unnerved by it. But it was as though something already _had _happened; something had already disturbed the balance…

_Doctor._ He looked up, the face was finally awake. _I do apologise._

"Oh, don't worry. Got all the time in the Universe. So, this is the third and last time we will meet, or so you said… well, thought… conveyed… telepathically exported… whatever."

_Yes, that I did…_

"Do you have something to tell me?"

_Bad Wolf is coming._

He looked around the room, expecting to see someone approaching. Puzzled, he looked back at the Face of Boe, "Sorry?"

_Bad Wolf is coming. And with her she will bring the fury of the binder. She will destroy the life on this planet, then move onto the next, and the one after that, and the many following that. She, the lone Judgement will be the bringer of extinction and pain and suffering._

"Oh. Right." He said, then paused, "Well that's not good."

_The Time War destroyed your home world and those who alone knew how to stop her. For that, all species will pay the price. Powerful, she is, Doctor. Do not underestimate the binder._

"I know this'll sound rude because… well… I _am_ generally rude, but… what in the name of Skaro's backside are you going on about?"

_You will find out soon enough._

"Was that what you had to tell me?"

_No… I've decided that some secrets must remain secret. This is a warning…_

"Can she be stopped?"

_You're the time lord, Doctor._

"You're the Face of Boe. You know everything." A deep chuckle sounded in the Doctor's brain.

_Now, that would be impossible wouldn't it?_

**(A/N) Told you. Dodgy ending. Short. This is my very weak return after a Writer's Block surrounding Dr Who. Flame if you like, I hate it too. If you actually like it, well… whatever rocks your TARDIS (oh dear).**


	4. Ch 2: The Feral Promise

**(A/N) Well, here it is, Chapter Two. I think I like this one better… (Thanks **Krazy Katie** for your review!)**

The Doctor was left with an eerie sense of foreboding after his encounter with the Face of Boe. Sure, he'd met his fair share of nasties on his travels, but none in the leage of this 'Bad Wolf'. Heck, the Dalek's seemed like little dust mites compared to this new tyrant on the block.

_Destroyer of Worlds._ He thought, those five syllables were enough to send shivers up his spine. This one was going to be a force to be reckoned with. And not for the first time, a small voice in the back of his head murmured: _if only Rose were here._

A few months back, that murmur had often brought tears to his eyes and gnawed at him. But now all he felt was a painful twinge, like a wound that would never quite heal and would forever plague him.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts as the TARDIS crash-landed. Since the Universe had gathered a sense of nervousness, it seemed to have rubbed off on the TARDIS, making it incredibly difficult to steer.

"Come on, girl, what's up with you?" He asked sadly, and suddenly the door opened. For a moment he thought someone was about to walk in, but when nothing happened, and he heard explosions and shouting outside, he realised something was definitely up.

"Well, lets see where we are." He sighed, and walked over to the door looked out, outside, was London. "Well that was-!" He was cut off as a screaming woman ran past him, he looked around, "Nothing out of the ordin-!" then there was a '_eeeeeeeee'_ sound heralding the arrival of another. Expecting to see something like a robot, or a mummy, or maybe some sort of banshee, he was taken aback when the actual cause of the squealing was a Dalek. It zoomed along, stopped by the Doctor for a moment, then started squealing louder and followed the woman's path. He stared after them both, his mouth agape. "What the-?"

He walked down the street, wondering what the cause of all the commotion was, and was almost deafened by the noise. Daleks and Cybermen were everywhere. Cybermen were shouting 'alert' and 'abort' and numerous other words meaning the same thing, and Daleks were, like the one he had just seen, squealing.

_What?_ He murmured, looking around, for one thing, the fact that the Daleks and the Cybermen were there was impossible, he would've thought the fact that the Daleks seemed to be screaming was impossible…

"What the _hell_ is going on!"

"Doctor!" Suddenly, he found himself once again confronted with Harriet Jones. Just when he thought the day couldn't get _any_ worse.

"Prime Minister." He said icily,

"Don't – oh, _fine_, be like that, but do you have any idea what on earth is going on?"

"I was _hoping_ you'd tell me!"

"Well I'm not exactly the expert in phenomena such as this, am I?"

"No but you're the Prime Minister, surely you have some idea what…!" He stopped, his eyes focussing on a great golden-black mass forming in mid-air.

It immediately began to strike a few of the Daleks even before it showed its true form. Suddenly, however, Rose appeared. He blinked, staring at her, and for a those minutes, he saw the state she was in when her shirt was covered in blood, with her blonde hair, the Rose most like the one he had parted with. There was a rank, fresh stench of sadness that radiated from her, a stench of unendurable despair and grief.

He ran forwards, dodging a few of the beings trying their best to get away from her, and it.

"Rose?" He asked, now standing a few metres in front of her. She looked at him, and her eyes widened slightly. Then she just blinked at him with those haunted eyes, as though savouring the moment, or as though not quite sure that he was really there. He then went further forwards.

"Doctor." She replied, her voice as cold as her expression.

"Oh…" He then grasped hold of her shoulders, "_Rose_… I can't believe you're… _how_?"

_So blind_. A feral Rose thought as the Doctor gazed at her. She could see the love in his eyes, a love that she felt was killing her. She looked around, the destruction seemed to have stopped, temporarily. She then looked back at the Doctor, and suddenly she realised that she had absolutely no idea where she was, what she was doing, why she was there… or exactly _how_ she had come to be there.

"Doctor…"

Suddenly, his eyes focussed on her shirt. She looked down, and saw the blood that was there, she looked at her arms, and suddenly, it all came rushing back.

"What happened, Rose?" He asked, and there he saw a look of pure terror cross her features. Her eyes shut, as if recalling a horrible memory she didn't want to see.

"Oh _God_… _no…_!" Images passed through her head as though a blur. Death, destruction and despair all threatened to blind her, and she felt the stirring magicks inside her once again, once again threatening to take over.

The Doctor stared as Rose showed all signs of inner turmoil. He looked around, and watched as the destruction started again, stronger and more terrible than before.

He looked back at Rose, and that's when it hit him. A hit so strong he was surprised it didn't knock him off his feet. Immediate denial swept over him, but as Rose's appearance began to change, he knew he had to accept the mind-blowing truth.

Why those two words had followed him.

How Rose had looked into the Time Vortex.

Why her eyes had still flashed gold at peculiar moments.

What the Face of Boe had warned.

What he had been too blind to see.

Rose, his Rose, his cockney, down-to-earth Rose… was the most powerful being in the Universe. The Destroyer of Worlds. _Bad Wolf_.

"Rose!" He shouted suddenly, as her attacks worsened, and humans also started to feel the brunt of it, the Doctor _knew _he had to do something to _reach_ her through her pain. He grasped hold of her face as it continued to contort. "Rose – calm down! Can't you see what you're doing – Rose!"

She looked at him, her eyes darkening,

"Doctor – please – find a way – to stop me." She said, her voice trembling with grief, "Before I kill anyone else – _please_…"

"Rose – you can fight it! You're strong enough – you just have to believe in yourself – just _concentrate_!" Her expression relaxed, and she glared at him, those cold, fathomless eyes boring straight into his.

And said, simply: "_No_."

She threw him away from her, blasting him through walls and whatnot, until finally, he landed right at the start, outside the TARDIS, in a heap.

Lying there, the Doctor knew the easiest thing would be to leave the Earth to it's inevitable destruction… but that one word stuck in his head…

World_s._ Not world. _Worlds_.

And it would be Rose who dealt the damage.

_Doctor… _he started as her voice appeared in his head. _Please…_

The Doctor sat up.

_I don't care how._

He pushed himself to his knees.

_And I don't care when._

He forced himself to stand up, and leant against the TARDIS.

_But, Rose Tyler…_

He unlocked the door.

_I'm going to save you._

He took one last look at London, opened the door, and walked inside.

_I promise_.

**(A/N) Whew! Long chapter! Well… whaddaya think? I love to know. Even if you're flaming me.**


	5. Ch 3: Hope

**(A/N) Sorry for the very long wait. I've had Internet issues and severe writer's block surrounding Doctor Who. Thanks again **Krazy Katie **lol, and those who bothered to review, or even read lol – thank you! Pre-warning, this chapter's kinda fluffy. Well, I think it is.**

Leaning against the door of the TARDIS, the Doctor was thinking it through, the one person he thought he'd lost forever, that he would truly never see again, the one person he'd _loved_, had come back. In other circumstances, he would've been the happiest Time Lord ever to exist, but now… but _now…_

He wished she hadn't come back. He wished she had stayed in that Parallel Universe. Seeing the thing she had become was horrifying… and heartbreaking. Suddenly, the TARDIS started to shudder and it seemed that Rose's ruinous other half had decided that the TARDIS was not an exception to the destruction.

"Oh no you _don't_." The Doctor muttered, and went to the console, just as it started jerking in all sorts of directions, making the Doctor feel like he was on some sort of crazed Rollercoaster. But then it stopped.

Sensing that something was wrong, he opened the TARDIS door and walked out. There, right there, standing amongst the massacre of bodies and crumbled buildings, he realised that Rose wasn't going to come back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose, standing in an untouched circle of pavement, looked around at the destruction she had caused. Huge, tall buildings had been reduced to nothing more than a heap of rubble on the ground, houses had been destroyed, crumbling where they stood, until all that was left was falling ash and rubble. And a tower block.

She paused, confused, gazing at the tower block. She twitched her hand, a shock of magic came out, but nothing happened. Like water against steel.

"Hmm. Resistance. Interesting." She said, then turned herself around to face it, and tried again, now using a shockwave. Again, nothing seemed to happen. "_Very_ interesting."

The dark-haired Rose Tyler then went forwards to it, and pressed her hand up against the wall.

"Concrete." She murmured, and then pulled her hand back, the bricks followed her hand. "_Viscous_ concrete..." She then looked upwards, backing away, and suddenly, she realised why it was so difficult to destroy. Her eyes once again darkened to black as she felt a surge of anger. "_Torchwood_."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor gave his face a good going over, as he looked around at the crumbling wreckage of the city… and the people… he'd failed to save. The city that Rose had once loved, and now Bad Wolf had destroyed.

But suddenly there was hope. There was a tower block still standing. Not a crumbling wreckage of a tower block. An untouched, indifferent tower block that, if it had a face, would look unconvinced by Rose's brutal onslaught. Transfixed with bewilderment, he went forwards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another surge of magic, Rose stepped back, once again glaring at the tower block. Then once again looked at the viscous concrete.

"I am _so_ gonna regret this." She said, her voice still that deep monotone, then closed her eyes and went forwards, her hands stretched out, and just as she suspected, she walked straight through the material.

Before she knew it, she was thrown back against a now very solid wall, several people pinning here there, and an American voice said.

"Forgive me." She looked at him, just as a cloth covered her face, and her nose and mouth filled with a sickly sweet scent, causing her to black out instantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In contrast to the Bad Wolf, the Doctor walked into the tower block in the conventional way – through the front door. Immediately, several guns were aimed in his direction.

"Hello." He said, with his characteristic, utterly inappropriate grin, "I do believe you have the Bad Wolf somewhere in the vicinity."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." One of them snapped instantly, "Leave at once."

"I was here at the battle of Canary Wharf, I'm the Doctor. You have my friend hostage."

"Friend? Surely you can't mean that _thing_?"

"If by that 'thing' you mean an unbelievably powerful, ailing young woman then yes."

"What do you want with her?" A voice answered, an American voice.

"I've come to help her… I owe her that at least. She saved my life… sorry who are you?" The Doctor asked.

With that, Captain Jack Harkness stepped into the light.

**(A/N) Mwahahaha! Cliffhangers, don't ya love them? I've already written the next chapter, so review if you want me to upload it :P. Oh, and the next chapter is called 'Reunion'. It's sad and sweet. Doctor and Rose fluffiness. I like it :P.**


	6. Ch 4: Reunion

**(A/N) Reviews!!! You three people:**

gaiafreedom21 **– You mean Willow? I only based Rose's appearance on Dark Willow, all the other stuff is from my brain. Plus, Rose is being possessed, meaning that she can act out her emotions and anger to an incredible extent – but it's actually not her decision.**

TheNextTitan **– short and sweet. This soon enough for you? Lol.**

Doctored **– Lol, LOVED your review. Hope this is soon enough.**

**are Gods/Goddesses!!! Thanks! Here goes then. As promised.**

"_Jack_?" The Doctor gasped – his face splitting into an even wider grin, "How've you been? Where have you been? I thought you were dead! Wait till Rose-!" His voice cracked and died. His grin turned to a grimace and failed. There was an awkward moment before Jack spoke.

"So you regenerated then?" He asked, his voice strangely cold,

"Yep."

"And you left me on that ship?"

"Oh… yeah… sorry about that, well… I was a little preoccupied with the regenerating and all…" He said, "Besides – how come you're not dead? And how did you get here?"

"Very long story." He said, his voice still oddly cold. Then after a few moments his face split into a grin and he went forwards and embraced the Doctor like a long lost brother. "God… am I _glad_ to see you."

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor said, now getting down to business,

"We're keeping her in a magic bind that surrounds that room. She can't use any magicks, so she's trapped."

"For how long?"

"Till her friendly other half works out a way to get out of there. I'd say about twenty-four hours at least."

"Can I see her?" The Doctor asked eagerly. But then he paused, suddenly surprised at how desperate his voice sounded, he swallowed and took a deep breath. "I need to speak to her… there has to be a reason behind this… to find out exactly _what_ triggered her instability."

"On your own head. That door can be walked through, and as long as you're not magically inclined – you should be able to walk back out again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rose awoke, she found herself sitting cross-legged on a grassy plain, near the sea; the clear blue sky above stretching for miles and miles. Beauty and calmness surrounded her, filling her. For a split second she thought she was dead.

But then the Doctor appeared.

He looked around, gazing at the surroundings with a bemused look on his face. He stood not too close, but not too far away from her. Then, he looked at her.

"Doctor…?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

She stood up, staring at him, then closed the gap between them, and stood at the closeness they had at Dalig Elvstranden. She moved her hand forwards and touched him. It came as an almost shock to her system as she felt his tie, his shirt, his coat…

"Rose?" He asked, his hands latching onto hers, and her eyes came back into focus. She looked up at him, and was surprised to see a single tear roll down his face, but his blank expression didn't waver. He paused for a moment, and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Why are you here?" She asked softly, her voice restrained, and taut with grief, identical to the voice in her head, but less filled with emotion and darkness.

"Do you care?" He asked into her ear, almost as though he was afraid to be overheard.

"Yes." She said, and then paused, "No." He smiled slightly, and they both sat down and looked out to sea. "This isn't real… is it?"

"No… it's not." The Doctor said softly, "If only it was. It's beautiful."

"I've killed… so many different…" She paused, "Species. Families. Some happy, some sad… some beautiful…. some not: I've seen them all, Doctor. Watched what they did from day to day. Then… destroyed them." She looked at the Doctor, who now bore a sad expression on his face. He looked at her,

"You can bring them back, the Bad Wolf has power to control life and death. Like you did with Jack."

"It's not that simple this time." She said, "I couldn't bring my family back."

The Doctor stared at her,

"What happened?"

"_Torchwood_." She snarled, her eyes darkening, but remaining their usual colour, without darkening to that black. "They… they realised who I was and… what I could become… they tried to get rid of me and my family so they wouldn't raise the alarm that I had disappeared. They failed to kill me but…"

"They didn't fail to kill your family." He finished, "_Rose_…"

"I unleashed Bad Wolf. I was so angry… I wanted Torchwood to pay but… Bad Wolf wanted more. Wanted everyone to die. It's been alone for thousands of millennia, just… watching everything pass by. It's been ignored since the dawn of time… and then it found me. I released it from its prison."

"And now it's unleashing all the pain it's felt. It _wants_ to be noticed." The Doctor said softly, he looked at Rose,

"There's no hope for me, is there?" She said softly,

"There's always hope." He said, "And I promise you, I _will_ save you from this."

Suddenly, Rose smiled. It wasn't like her old smile though. This one was much wiser, much sadder.

"You'll try."

**(A/N) Well… what do we think? And what do you think should happen next? More stuff with Jack? More fluffiness with the Doctor and Rose? More Bad Wolf/Bad-ass Rose kicking butt? Possibilities are endless. And you know what? It's up to you!**


	7. Ch 5: Rose's Desire

**(A/N) Goodbye Writer's Block! Don't come back! For those of you who remember this fanfic – welcome back and I am so sorry for the wait! Cookies for everyone who reads! Cookies and Jelly babies for everyone who reviews:P**

"_You'll try."_

The Doctor looked away, now staring out at the too-blue sea, and as soon as the awkward silence became too much to bear, he started babbling. Pushing it away from himself.

"I'll think of something. I promise," He stood up, running his hands through his hair. "I always think of something. It might not be the best plan or the most entertaining and I'll probably end up being rude along the way because that's how I am but I'll think of something…"

"Make it up as you go along?" Rose asked, he looked at her,

"There's one thing I don't understand. How exactly did you unleash the Bad Wolf? The Bad Wolf was never leashed in the first place – it was the alter ego that named itself when you looked into the heart of the TARDIS."

Rose stared at him. "Exactly that. I unleashed it. I don't know how… it was just there in the back of my mind… so I just did."

_So this is Rose's fault? All the devastation? _He winced at the thought, and then shook himself out of it. _No. It wasn't her fault… It was Torchwood._

He blinked as he realised the incongruity of what he had just thought. _Torchwood? What would Torchwood want with Rose? Hadn't she worked for them?_

He knew he wouldn't be able to ask Rose about Torchwood without provoking a violent response. Her anger was still too fresh. He also knew that his time with her was limited. The Bad Wolf wasn't one to be taken lightly and he felt certain that right now it was going to use any excuse to exacerbate any dark emotion Rose felt and twist it into rage.

"Doctor… if worst comes to worst… if there's no other way…" She paused, her face constricting for a moment as she fought off the emotion, "Promise me you'll stop me."

"I will stop you Rose – there's no need to worry about-!"

"No, Doctor…" She said gently, "_Stop _me… for good."

The Doctor wished he'd had the strength to rip his ears away from his head. She could _not_ be asking him what he thought she was asking him. He was sure that even deaf he would hear it forever. Rose was asking to die.

"_No_." He said suddenly, harshly,

"Doctor – you don't give anyone a second chance – why should the Bad Wolf deserve one?" She asked,

"This is different!" He shouted desperately, "You're not – you're not _like_ them – you-!"

"I've killed people. I've caused death on a _universal_ scale. How does that make me any better than – than a _Dalek_?" She asked, he stared at her, and before he could prevent it, his voice was shaking and his eyes were brimming with tears.

_How could she think that she was no better than a Dalek?_

"Because you're _Rose_." He said fiercely, "And this isn't going to happen to you – not just because of what some stupid apes from Planet Zog did to you in Pete's Universe."

He knew immediately he'd said the wrong thing. Rose's expression said it all, as did the telltale darkening of the eyes.

"Just?" She spat, "_Just_?"

"No – no Rose I didn't-! God I was just trying to-!"

"_Looks like the babble technique is your biggest flaw this time_." She said, her voice now demonic. Her eyes focused on an area that depicted beautiful scenery for miles and miles, but the Doctor knew it was merely a few metres where the Torchwood team were hidden from view. "_And as if some magic field is gonna work on me._"

With a rush of the golden energy from her hands, the barrier broke, and the scenery left, leaving them in a darkened room surrounded by computers.

"Code Red! _Code Red_!" Alarms began to sound as many people rushed for cover.

"_And what do we have here?_" Rose was smirking now. One light was flickering on and off, making Rose waver in and out of view.

She made to leave when the Doctor stood in front of her.

"You're better than this! You can fight it!"

"_Yep. I can._" And with that, he was thrown across the room.

The last things the Doctor saw that evening were people flying through the air in Rose's wake, and her leaving.

She didn't look back.

**(A/N) Oooooh! What a chapter. What do people think? Review, Flame, write your own version, have a good old rant… your choice!**


	8. Ch 6: Faith

(A/N) Here we go again! I think this may be one of the last chapters! Bout time too. Thank you so much for the reviews!!

"_Doctor!_"

…

"Doctor!"

…

"Doctor!!"

The Doctor refused to open his eyes. He didn't move. He _couldn't_ move. Rose's desperate words were still ringing in his ears, pain making his body huddle against the concrete floor, motionless, wishing it was all just a dream.

Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his arm, the extra pressure restoring bloodflow, lending warmth to the biting cold within. With that, he finally had the strength to open his eyes.

The room was a mess. Clouds of dust were still circulating the room, making it plain that he hadn't been knocked out for more than a few minutes. He strained to see the person kneeling above him, and soon a familiar face swam into view.

"Welcome back." Jack murmured, the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes spoke volumes, and one clear message was visible. _That wasn't Rose._

The Doctor felt a hand on his back, and he was soon sitting up, a blinding headache meeting him when he got there. He squinted and looked around. Oddly enough, there were no bodies lying around, no blood spattered anywhere, nothing.

Everyone who had been there had survived.

"Well _that_ doesn't make sense," The Doctor said finally, his voice hoarse.

"What?" Jack asked,

"Everyone survived…" He replied, "Right?"

"Right. We were all just thrown through the air and knocked out." Jack nodded, his expression showing that he was clearly wondering where the Doctor was going with this. Others in the room were watching the Doctor now, waiting.

He stood up, looking around, "That wasn't meant to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Before now, the Bad Wolf has destroyed whomever got in its path, whatever. Has killed trillions of species, just for the fact they existed. But we _survived_. Why?" He paused, running his fingers through his hair, a cloud of dust flying out as he did, "Come on… _think_…" He started pacing, "The Bad Wolf was born in Rose at the end of the Time War… it channels energy from the Time Vortex… but that power is unlimited, never-ending… never-failing…"

"What did it say in there?" Jack asked. The Doctor turned and looked at him, "The Bad Wolf?"

"You didn't hear?"

"No… we were only keeping track of what was physically going on in there and the magic field… the field was holding up until it walked straight at it. How did you keep it talking for so long?"

"She was herself when she spoke to me." The Doctor said in a monotone, completely at a loss to why this mattered, and slightly irritated that his thought path was being interrupted for no apparent reason – and, added to that, wondering when Jack would get the hint to drop the subject of Rose.

"_Rose_ spoke to you?" Jack gasped.

"That's what I just said… why – didn't she speak to you?"

"Unless you're counting the sarcastic comments and being thrown across the room – no." Jack smiled grimly, "Well that explains it then."

"Explains what?"

"It's Rose."

The Doctor stopped, eyes fixed on Jack.

"She's fighting back. Must be. Reasoning with herself and the Bad Wolf, finding her humanity again."

The Doctor paused, "Why only now?"

Jack looked at him incredulously "You!"

Taken aback, the Doctor took several seconds to register what he was saying, "Me?"

"_Yes_ – you! She thought she'd lost _everything_… the grief would have destroyed her. She would have shut down, the Bad Wolf having a perfect opportunity to tell her it's all better while taking control of Rose's body. Rose would have lost the part of her that cared… that made her Rose… but then she saw you. The only times she has been able to take control was when she was with you. She loves you."

The Doctor paused, "But I triggered the Bad Wolf-!"

"Because it felt threatened by you! It knew that Rose was getting stronger – we were keeping track on the Bad Wolf with our equipment – the electrical activity in Rose's brain was off the scale! Doctor – you got through to her – that can be the only explanation!"

The Doctor gave no recognition that he had heard anything Jack had just said, he was trying to find any holes in what Jack had just said. The now very real possibility that he could get Rose back seemed too good to be true. He couldn't let himself believe it, not until he was certain… and the only way he could be certain would be to save her. Finally, he looked at Jack,

"You ready?"

"Where is she?"


End file.
